I Want To Sail Away
by Madly Eccentric Fan Fic
Summary: This boat is sinking, there's no sea left for me and how the sky gets heavy when you are underneath it. Written for the Madly Eccentric RP Midnight Drabble Challenge


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.**

I could hear my name being called in the distance, but the rocking was making it hard for me to concentrate on anything but the sound of waves, splashing against the wooden vessel that carried me.

My eyes flutter open at the touch of a rough palm to the creamy white skin of my leg. The moon was large as it shined overhead, and the strong smell of salt burned my nostrils, further irritating the raging fire within my throat.

"Rose, wake up." It was Emmett, his usually carefree face distraught with worry as I watched me, waiting. My hands were tied behind my back, making it difficult for me to sit up.

"What is this?" My swollen tongue licked at my dry lips, tasting the ocean. The ocean!

Holy shit, my husband had abducted me.

I fought the burning in my throat, trying to speak. "Emmett, what have you done? Take me home!" He took me by the shoulders, sitting me up so I could better see him.

"Rosalie, you have a problem. I won't lose you, and there's nothing you can say or do that will make me take you back."

Here we go again, blame the blonde for her bloodlust bullshit.

"I'm a fucking vampire! How long did you think a diet of bunnies would tie me over?" I tugged at the ropes binding my wrists. "Untie me! I'm not a goddamn criminal!"

He shook his head, sitting back down on the wooden bench seat, beginning to row again. "It's not what we do, Rose. Human blood is a no go."

I wanted to argue, and I would have, but the rocking had caused me to spew thick red liquid all down the front of myself, heaving as I fell forward toward the tiny boat's edge to vomit over the side.

"Look at you. If you could sweat, you would be sweating right now. You're so addicted to that shit that you're overfilling yourself, yet you're still craving more, aren't you?"

He stood again, placing the oar on the floor so that he could assist me, his voice softening as he wiped my blood stained mouth with the hem of his fitted t-shirt.

"This isn't you. You care more about your next hit than you care about anything. More than me."

Oh, that one stung me to my core.

"I don't love anything like I love you." Hot tears rushed down my cheeks, and as much as I wanted to deny his accusations, I knew they were true.

With the birth of my niece came a newfound anger for what I had lost the night Royce King and his social rejects took my human life away from me, and I snapped. This lust for blood was taking my humanity along with the lives of each of my victims. It was a void I welcomed, much better than self pity. I loved Emmett, but I would never be able to give him babies, to sit next to him on our front porch, watching our grand babies play on the lawn. I liked the feeling s blood high gave me. I love it.

"Baby, don't cry." His callused thumb wiped a tear from the corner of my eye. "Let me help you get better."

My head shook stubbornly.

"I can't.."

"Fine. Then I'm leaving you. I can't be with someone won't put me before her addiction. I won't sit by why you lose more and more of yourself, attracting the attention of the Volturi. They'll kill you to keep the existence of vampire a secret. I would rather leave you than watch you die."

He punched the boat out of frustration, opening a large hole. His eyes met mine as water spewed in.

"This boat is sinking, Rose, both literally and figuratively. I'm swimming for Isle Esme. Either you swim with me and let me help you, or you go your own way."

He untied my restraints before diving overboard, his beautiful eyes staring into mine as he rose from the sea.

"Make the right choice, Rose."

And with that, my life was treading away from me, leaving me with little to no time to make a decision.

"Emmett, wait!"


End file.
